My Brunette
by Bells of Tomorrow
Summary: JD's eyes popped a little, not having expected what he saw there to have bothered her so badly. Honestly, from the way she'd been acting, he was sort of expecting lice...


_**A/N:**__ Hey, guys. Just a fluffy little idea I had the other day, and since there's really not a lot of Jelliot out there, I thought I'd give this one a go. That being said, I hope you enjoy the peanut butter and fluffernutter sandwich that is this story._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own a very large nothing._

**My Brunette**

"Frickety, frick, frick, frick!"

"Uh-oh," JD responded quietly to the various fricks he heard from the living room. "Mommy doesn't sound too happy, does she?"

In response, six month old Molly Dorian stared up at him from her comfortable position in his arms, brown eyes wide while her drool covered hand carried on with its stay inside her mouth. She gurgled at him through her tiny fist, doing her best to answer his question.

"Yup, I thought so too. Let's go see what's wrong then, okay? We should probably get you a teething ring, while we're at it. Wouldn't want you biting off your own hand now, would we?"

Both father and daughter let out a giggle as JD's fingers tickled over his young child's stomach.

Stepping out of the nursery and into the living room, the blue eyed doctor wasn't particularly surprised to find his wife in front of the mirror that hung on the opposite wall, assuming that she was obsessing over her pregnancy weight again. (She only had a few pounds left to shed since giving birth to Molly. So few, in fact, that JD wouldn't have realized she weighed anymore than she did before getting pregnant. The only reason he knew was due to the chart she hung in the bathroom over their scale. She had recorded her exact weight upon finding out she was pregnant and refused to take it down until she was back to her regular size). So no, he wasn't surprised to find her in front of the mirror. He was, however, surprised to find her in front of the mirror with a hat on. He had noticed her grab it as he came out of the nursery, but hadn't commented on her early morning decision to accessorize until it occurred to him that hats and pajamas didn't usually mix.

"Um…honey? Why are you wearing that?"

Elliot, who had stopped looking at the mirror to stare awkwardly at JD, did her best to play innocent. "Wearing what? My pajamas? Well, I only got up a few minutes before you did, so –"

"The hat, Elliot. Why are you wearing the hat?"

"_Oh!_ The _hat._ Okay, see, that was my mistake. Forgot I put it on."

The bearded doctor gave what he hoped looked to be an understanding nod, even though he was more confused than ever. "Okay, so…why are you wearing it again?"

A small strand of hair fell from beneath the blonde's latest accessory. She gave it an indignant huff, her eyes never once leaving her husband's. "Why not? I mean, is there something wrong with it?"

JD gave her a funny look, as if trying to decide if her latest question was a trick one. "Nothing, it's just…it's a sun hat."

"So?"

"Well…I've never seen you wear a sun hat with pajamas before. Actually, that's a lie. I've never seen _anyone_ wear a sun hat with pajamas before. What's going on?"

"Nothing!" the private practice doctor squeaked, not enjoying the look JD was currently giving her.

"Elliot…"

It was a moment before the blonde gave into his knowing stare, but when she did, JD couldn't help but wonder if something was seriously wrong, as the look on her face flushed in awkward embarrassment. "Alright, _fine_. Just promise not to laugh, okay?"

Eyebrows drawn together in concerned curiosity, JD bent down to place Molly in her playpen, walking over to where his wife stood after doing so. "Elliot, I don't know what's going on, but I'm not going to laugh at you, okay? Just show me."

Defeat was painted onto every molecule of the young woman's expression as she reluctantly withdrew her hat. JD's eyes popped a little, not having expected what he saw there to have bothered her so badly. (Honestly, from the way she'd been acting, he was sort of expecting lice). "Your hair, it's –"

"Brown, I know! My roots haven't gotten this noticeable in years! I just…I haven't been able to go to the salon since Molly was born, you know? I haven't been paying attention to my appearance as much as I used to, actually… Well, that's not true. Only three more pounds left, did I tell you? Though I don't think I'd be obsessing quite as hard if my mom didn't tell me that – you know what? Not important. Anyway, I've been so baby crazy lately with Molly that I forgot all about the little things I used to obsess over. And I know you're just going to ask _why_ I'm obsessing over it if I honestly think it's not that big of a deal, but I just…I didn't want you to think that I didn't… I didn't want you to think that I didn't care about what _you_ thought. I still want to be, you know…attractive to you…"

Elliot wanted more than anything for the earth to open up and swallow her whole when JD's response was to massage the bridge of his nose. She held her breath as he finally opened his eyes, expecting to see a look of revulsion, so she was admittedly surprised when the look he shot her was utterly and undeniably hurt.

"Do you seriously not understand how much I love you?"

The question broke her heart, as did the look her husband was currently giving her. She swallowed, not entirely sure how to answer. The only thing she knew for sure was how guilty she felt for making JD feel so shallow. Thankfully, the man before her was willing to press on rather than impatiently wait for a response.

"I've been attracted to you from the moment I met you, but it wasn't long at all before I fell in love with you as a _person_, Elliot. Neurotic tendencies and all. You were always gorgeous to me; you _still_ are. But do you think I obsessed over you for eight years, married you and had a baby with you because you're _blonde?_ I love _you,_ Elliot. Yes, you're beautiful. And yes, I really enjoyed seeing your breasts get bigger during your pregnancy, but when they go back to their regular size – which is still a pretty awesome size – do you think I'm going to get up and leave?"

Elliot smiled a little as she picked at a hangnail, falling in love with JD's ability to mesh humor with sincerity all over again.

"Sweetie, I love you _so much._ You can dye your hair purple, for all I care. I'm _always_ going to think you're beautiful. And when we're old and wrinkly and grey, I'm going to think you're just as beautiful then too, because I love you, Elliot. I really do_._"

Elliot's eyes grew misty as she walked into JD's outstretched arms, wrapping her own around his waist and cuddling gratefully into his chest. "I love you too, JD, and thank you. I'm sorry I made you feel so vain…"

Above her, the half blonde, half brunette could feel her husband's head shake back and forth. "No, don't be. I mean…I can be kind of vain with my own appearance, you know? To be honest, I probably obsess over my hair more than you do yours."

Elliot chuckled softly, her fingers making their way up and into his locks to show that she approved.

"And remember my last year at Sacred Heart? When I found all of those excuses to wear my shirt open?"

Elliot smiled in recollection as her hands made their way back to his sides. "Aw, sweetie, I didn't blame you for that. You were just proud of yourself for working out so hard, that's all."

JD chose that moment to draw away from her, making sure that her attention was focused solely on his words – on how serious he was – when he said what he said next. "That's exactly my point. We're both a little vain in that we're harder on ourselves when it comes to our own appearance, but, I mean…would _you_ leave _me_ if I – oh God, please no – if I ever started…" JD stopped and swallowed; hard. His bright blue eyes were wide with terror as he whispered the rest of his question. "If I ever started balding…?"

Elliot wasn't sure if his expression of complete despair was over the idea of her leaving or his hair, but she shook her head vigorously all the same. "Of course not!"

"And why not?"

"Because I love you!"

"And I love you too! See? We both have our own insecurities – everybody does – but we're not so vain as to ever stop loving someone we care about because of their appearance."

The secret brunette nodded, eyes averting to the other love of her life. Her – _their _ – new baby girl. She watched on, trying not to tear up, as Molly innocently began chewing on a nearby block. What kind of mom would she be if she let her daughter grow up thinking that appearances were the only thing that mattered?

What kind of mom would she be if she taught her daughter that her future husband would one day get up and leave if she kept any of her pregnancy weight?

"I think you should let it grow out."

The words pulled Elliot out of her trance, causing her to blink a few times at the suggestion. "What?"

"It's up to you, of course, but I've never seen you with your natural hair color before, that's all. I think it'd be nice…"

Quietly, Elliot turned back around to face the mirror; her sun hat long forgotten. "Yeah?" she said after another moment of staring; a small, flattered smile taking over her expression.

"Yeah," JD responded softly. "You'd make a beautiful brunette."

"We'd match – all three of us."

She was happy when her husband's response was to wrap his arms around her from behind, placing his chin on her shoulder so that they were both staring at the mirror. "Yeah we would. I don't think you should grow facial hair though. Too extreme."

Elliot let out a snort of laughter, letting the silence that followed their quiet chuckling carry her train of thought to a new one entirely. "Hey…JD?"

"Hmm?"

"Three years ago, four years ago…did you ever think you'd look in the mirror and see us the way we are now?"

Elliot waited for his response as her gaze shifted back over to Molly in her playpen; the small nightstand with Sammy's photo framed on top right behind her. Honestly, she never really expected her and JD to get back together the way they did. She thought that he felt the same way too, but –

"Yup," he responded casually, placing a quick but loving kiss on her cheek.

"Really?" she asked as she accompanied him over to the refrigerator for Molly's teething ring. "How did you know?"

She was surprised when JD's response was to spin the ring around his finger before placing it gently in their child's mouth. "Because," he answered softly, the smile on his expression both sincere and slightly playful, "I told you, remember? You're my dream girl."

_**A/N:**__ You were warned about this story's high rating in the fluff-o-meter beforehand, were you not? ;) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it all the same. Until next time!_


End file.
